


Getting to Know You

by SithBish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: ~Based on true personal experience~Peter never really knew his eldest cousin, Troy. When he was a child, Troy was a teenager who spent a lot of time away from everyone, occasionally hanging around but never interacting with Peter.Now Peter is 16 and Troy is getting married. Staying with the family for two weeks could help him get in touch with Troy in case they never get a chance to meet again.





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the story doesn't actually happen because I want the characters to be themselves, not me. The only part of the story that takes from real life is the never seeing a cousin while being young, then being invited to their wedding.

"What does he look like?"

"Peter, how do you not remember this?"

"I was like, 7 or 8 the last time I saw him! My brain was young!"

"He looks almost like Rhodey, except taller and angrier with purple eyes."

"Purple?"

"Climate or something, Pete, now can you please relax. They're stuck in traffic, it's gonna be a while. Go find your father a magnet with an American flag on it, he likes those."

 "But I can't relax. My cousin is getting married, I'm meeting my step-brother for the first time, and Shuri is going to be there! Do you know how cool she is?"

"Yes, you've told me about 200 times. Now go get a magnet."

Peter bounded over to the closest gift shop and started his search. He found a spinning rack of magnets and looked it up and down three times, but none of them were what he was looking for.

He backed up so he could return to Tony and Stephen, but he bumped into someone. He turned around quickly.

"I'm sorry, I should've looked!" 

"It's fine" A tall fair skinned woman with black hair smiled at him and walked away.

He was about to walk away, too, but he noticed a bracelet on the ground. It was a gold color with hieroglyphs engraved into it. He picked it up and looked over at the woman, who was walking towards an exit.

He ran after her.

"Miss! Miss, is this yours?" Peter called after her.

She stopped and turned to look at the bracelet when Peter got close enough for her to hear. 

"Shit, I dropped it again? I need to get this fixed. Thank you... uh.." She took the bracelet from his hand.

"Peter. My name's Peter."

"Thank you, P-"

"Peter! It's time to go!" He heard Tony call his name and looked over at his father, then back to his new acquaintance, but she had disappeared.

 

~~~

 

His bag was pretty heavy, even though he was pretty strong. Two weeks worth of clothing and body care was not an easy load.

He followed his parents as they headed towards a... minivan? A dark skinned man leaned on the side of the van looking at his phone. A young latina woman with blue-grey hair stood next to him, stretching her arms.

The pair looked over at the trio as they approached.

"Woah, they look like they could rip me in half."

"We probably could," The woman laughed.

"My name is Luna. Let me take that for you." She took Peter's bag from him and walked it to the trunk.

Tony and Stephen followed her and Peter was left with the man, whom he came to the conclusion was Troy.

"Uhm, hey. I'm Peter."

"So I've heard. Troy." The elder man held his hand out to Peter.

Peter took his hand and a bark came from the car. There was a big husky eagerly waiting in the middle seats.

"We're ready to go. You driving this time?" Luna appeared from behind the van.

"Yeah, give me the keys." 

She tossed the keys to Troy and nudged Peter.

"You're going to have a hell of a good time here, just wait 'till you meet Ryan and DeAndre."

 

~~~

 

Rhodey and Loki's house was just like he remembered it was. The garden which resembled controlled chaos, the unfinished projects piled against the garage, and the lake that could be seen through the trees.

The house certainly wasn't the best in the neighborhood, but it was in Peter's top 3 favorites, right after T'Challa's house and that one kid he used to hang out with who always wore a red mask.

Peter wondered if that kid still lived around here.

The car door opening and the husky, Sherlock, jumped off of his lap and made a mad dash to the garage, barking along the way. There was a group of young adults hanging out in there, none of which he was familiar with. Except for one, Aiden.

He should be around Peter's age or a bit younger by now. They used to play for hours whenever Peter visited his uncles.

"Move it or lose it, Pete. Let's go inside and say hello before you make any new friends." Troy tapped the top if the van to get his attention.

 

~~~

 

Upon walking into the house, the smell of a food item burning mixed with fall candles hit his nose. It felt good to smell those familiar scents.

"Dad! We're here! Fire up the fucking grill!" Troy yelled and pointed down the hall.

"I assume you guys know where to go. I'm going to the garage."

Troy left them to head to the kitchen. Luna was the first to move.

"Aren't you going with them?" Stephen asked.

"I need wine, not beer. I may be an asshole, but I have some class." She replied.

In the kitchen, there were multiple things happening at once. Natasha and Okoye were sitting on barstools drinking wine and watching Clint attempting to open the back door with full hands, Thor was drinking three beers at once, and Sam was telling one of his favorite stories to M'baku.

Peter didn't even notice Shuri until the almost tackled him.

"You're here! Finally someone who understands my references!"

"Hey, I'm right here." Luna fake scoffed.

"Yeah, but he's my friend. I met you three days ago."

"Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that, little girl." Luna grabbed an unopened bottle of wine and a bottle opener.

"You guys coming to the garage?"

Peter looked to his parents, who had already blended into the chaos, then back to the girls.

"I guess I don't have a choice."

"Great! Let's go!"

Peter was almost dragged outside.

While they walked to the garage, Peter turned to Luna.

"So, you and Troy? How'd that happen?"

Luna looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow.

"Me an Troy, where'd you get that from?"

"You're his fiancee, right?"

"Oh no, honey, I have a girlfriend. Troy is marrying that bag of cats with a cowboy hat on. His name is Riley." She pointed towards a white, dirty-blond man sitting on an old couch with his arm around Troy and laughing his ass off.

"Oh. Then who's your girlfriend?" 

"She'll be here later, she's been planning the wedding and went to see her family in Egypt for some personal reasons."

"Troy, s'that yer cousin? He's 'dorable!" Riley smiled and waved at Peter.

Peter walked over to them.

"Hey..."

"Sit! We're... what're we doing again?" Riley reached over Troy's lap to pat the free space next to him.

"I'm gonna sing a song for y'all, Riley. Hey Pete, I'm DeAndre, the coolest guy in the garage."

"You broke your nose last year after you tripped over your own shoes in here." An emo looking guy sitting on a table snorted.

"You screamed so loud it shook the whole garage." Troy crossed his legs, looking smug.

"That was in the past. Now can I sing, or are we going to point out my nonexistent flaws?" DeAndre walked over to the computer plugged into a stereo.

 _"So What"_ by P!nk began to play, but Peter was distracted by a car pulling up in front of the house.

As DeAndre began a better than expected cover of the song, he saw Steve step out of the car. 

Peter was out of his seat in seconds, startling Riley and Troy, as well as his second eldest cousin, Andrew, who was sitting on one of the couch arms.

Steve saw Peter just in time to catch him before he could be steam rolled into the pavement.

"Hey, kid. God, you're growing up so fast." Steve pushed Peter back to look him over.

He heard the panting if a dog, but Sherlock was in the garage sleeping under the table. He turned and was face to face with someone new and a German Shepherd.

"Oh, Peter, this is Blake, your step-brother."


End file.
